Equally Destructive
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Proibido e chamativo. Edward e Jacob. XSlashX


Autor: Fla Apocalipse

Título: Equally Destructive

Sinopse: Proibido e chamativo. Edward e Jacob.

Shipper: Edward/Jacob

Classificação: NC17

Gênero: Romance/U.A.

Status: Completa

Idioma: Português

**N.A.: **_Fic feita na loucura, e insanidade. Música Equally Destructive, do After Forever. Escutem porque é perfeita. Evo, você é a beta mais foda, valeu por me incentivar. Just, minha insana preferida, valeu por me incentivar também._

_Não gosta de Slash? Não deveria estar aqui! Não gostou do shipper? Também não deveria estar aqui. Aperto voltar e boa vida._

_Para quem continuar, boa leitura!_

* * *

_**Equally Destructive**_

Jacob levantou os olhos e deixou o sorriso espalhar pelos cantos de seus lábios, enquanto via alguém se aproximar. Colocou as mãos no bolso da calça, temendo deixar transparecer que tremia. Precisava se controlar, somente alguns minutos, somente algumas palavras para que tudo fosse resolvido e que tudo fosse explicado.

Edward parou perto de uma grossa árvore e olhou para Jacob com os olhos atentos, percebendo que o garoto se controlava para não se transformar e começar uma briga desnecessária. Mesmo com a escuridão, conseguia ver cada detalhe da floresta perfeitamente e conseguia ver o lobisomem à sua frente. Somente algumas palavras e tudo seria resolvido.

-Então, é isso que queria me falar? - perguntou Edward, levantando uma sobrancelha.

_Ground is shaking_

_Waves are breaking_

_The wind has lost control_

Jacob tentou se controlar, empurrando as mãos mais fundo dentro dos bolsos, e olhou para o vampiro à sua frente, ele quase ria, mas parecia um pouco chocado. Não precisou falar, as palavras flutuando em sua mente já haviam sido escutadas pela mente de Edward e tudo seria resolvido com uma simples palavra dele.

-Não sei a resposta... - olhou o rapaz somente de calças, o peito do lobisomem subia e descia com certa rapidez, e Edward pensou novamente na resposta que deveria dar. - Na verdade, sei.

-Fale logo. - ficar perto dele era difícil, era complicado não se deixar levar pela raiva que sentia por seu inimigo.

-Que seja.

Edward deu um passo pra frente e riu ao ver Jacob recuar e deixar um leve rosnado escapar por seus lábios.

Parecia querer fugir de algo que estava pensando ser certo. Não conseguia entender porque estava querendo ficar perto de seu inimigo, talvez porque assim fosse mais fácil depois explicar como começara a briga. Mas, na verdade, ele não queria brigar, queria entender.

Queria entender porque aqueles olhos dourados se transformavam em olhos negros com tanta rapidez, como a pele podia ser tão fria e pálida e ao mesmo tempo, ser tão tentadora. Queria entender como Bella havia caído naquela armadilha e ainda por cima implorara para continuar presa.

-Ela está comigo porque quer. - respondeu Edward à pergunta silenciosa de Jacob.

Jacob queria tocá-lo, poder sentir as sensações que Bella sentia, poder inalar o perfume que saia do corpo do vampiro sem querer dilacerá-lo com os dentes. Fechou os olhos tentando parar de tremer, seu corpo reagia quando estava perto de algum vampiro, e mesmo que fosse um vampiro que ele desejasse estar perto, seu lado lobo não conseguia se controlar.

Edward viu que o garoto respirou fundo várias vezes, o corpo tremendo algumas vezes mais fortes que outras, o peito nu subindo e descendo em um ritmo mais rápido. Deu risada, a mente do garoto estava em guerra, um lado queria se aproximar de Edward para poder tocá-lo, outro queria se aproximar para matá-lo.

-Acho melhor resolver com sua mente o que quer, ou vai entrar em colapso. - disse Edward, virando para ir embora.

Jacob percebeu que o vampiro estava indo embora e sabia bem que se o deixasse ir, nunca mais teria coragem ou oportunidade para ficar a sós com ele novamente. Tinha que aproveitar todas as oportunidades que tinha no momento.

-Eu sei o que quero.

_The air is shifting while its lifting force fools gravity_

_A huge eruption_

_Vast explosions_

A voz do jovem lobisomem fez Edward parar na orla da floresta, um sorriso de triunfo em seus lábios, os olhos negros esquadrinhando tudo a sua volta, procurando possíveis testemunhas. Ninguém, ninguém por pelo menos dois quilômetros ou mais. Alice com certeza ficaria irritada por não poder ver o que o irmão aprontaria, mas depois explicava de qualquer jeito e ela teria que aceitar.

Virou-se e percebeu que Jacob estava sentado no chão de terra, com as pernas cruzadas, como se meditasse. Os olhos fechados, as mãos tremiam e ele estava fazendo seu melhor para se controlar. Edward se aproximou e quando sentou-se ao lado de Jacob ouviu um leve rosnado escapar dos lábios do garoto, não pode evitar dar risada.

-Isso vai ser interessante.

Jacob abriu os olhos devagar, segurando os tremores nas mãos, respirando mais artificialmente para não ficar louco com o cheiro do vampiro. Era difícil controlar a raiva perto de Edward, mas era melhor aprender a controlar.

-Lobisomem, sua mente é engraçada.

Declarou Edward inclinando-se para o lado, vendo o rapaz se afastar e olhá-lo com certa apreensão. Não conseguiu evitar um sorriso em seus lábios, o corpo do garoto estava tenso. Isso realmente seria interessante, diferente.

-Devo ir embora?

A pergunta fez Jacob perceber exatamente em que situação estava, seu corpo inclinado para trás, o corpo de Edward contra o seu, quase se tocavam. Sua respiração se tornou mais rápida e sentir o frio que emanava do corpo do outro não ajudava em nada a deixar o seu em estado normal. Como iriam fazer aquilo?

Edward riu mais alto, a pergunta na mente do garoto foi respondida pelo sorriso do vampiro. Jacob virou-se para frente, olhando o chão de terra, e tentou clarear a mente, tentou não pensar em coisas que pudessem entregar que era tudo novo pra ele.

-Jacob, aí está uma coisa que somos dois novos.

_As it bursts the earth_

_Water's pounding_

_Waves are sounding deadly and extreme_

Edward não esperava a reação que o rapaz iria ter a suas palavras, até sentir as mãos quentes dele em seu rosto. Olhou nos olhos dele, vendo a determinação que o jovem lobisomem exalava, e resolveu provocá-lo. Aproximou-se milímetros do rosto dele, roçando seus lábios frios nos dele, tão quentes. Os corpos de ambos tremeram brevemente, e os olhos de Jacob se fecharam, puxando o rosto de Edward para mais perto.

Nos primeiros segundos ambos ficaram parados, sem mexerem nem um músculo, somente os lábios colados, pele extremamente fria contra pele extremamente quente. O primeiro a reagir foi Edward, segurando o rosto de Jacob e o puxando para mais perto, mas foi o lobisomem que pediu passagem com a língua para dentro da boca do vampiro.

Edward se afastou com uma velocidade sobrenatural, ficando em pé parado perto de uma árvore, os olhos atentos a Jacob, que estava com as mãos no chão, a respiração rápida e os pensamentos acelerados.

-Acho que é você que não sabe o que quer.

Jacob disse isso deixando um breve sorriso passar por seus lábios, ainda frios pelos toques dos lábios do outro. Sabia bem que o vampiro podia ler sua mente e isso era exatamente o que queria.

-Me deixe te perguntar uma coisa. - falou Edward, aproximando-se alguns passos de Jacob, olhando-o com certa curiosidade. - Seus amigos não vão ver o que você está fazendo aqui?

-Nesse momento pode ter certeza de que eles já sabem. - a voz do lobisomem não era nada divertida, apenas morta, como se algo fosse extremamente triste. Eles sabiam, pois Jacob não parava de pensar naquilo quando transformado.

-Certo... - disse Edward, aproximando-se outra vez e vendo o rapaz se levantar e olhá-lo atento.

-Que seja! - Jacob ia virar-se para ir embora, o vampiro estava brincando e não era isso que ele queria.

Sentiu a aproximação de Edward e virou-se, vendo o vampiro com ambas as mãos fechadas em punho e os olhos escuros decididos.

_'But we are equally destructive'_

Jacob deu dois passos e empurrou Edward pelos ombros, sentindo nenhuma resistência da parte dele, empurrando-o contra uma árvore e beijou-o como da outra vez. Dessa vez pedindo passagem e sendo presenteado com a abertura dos lábios de Edward, sentindo a língua fria dele contra a sua. Tentou não estremecer ao perceber o quão diferentes eles eram, em quanto o beijo do vampiro era suave.

A língua de Edward mexia-se devagar, sua mente ainda na mente do lobisomem percebendo que ele gostava do beijo ser calmo. E teve que refrear todos os seus sentidos para não puxar o corpo do outro ainda mais quando o 'ouviu' pensar o quão bom era estar beijando-o. E não podia negar que por mais que o cheiro de Jacob não fosse dos melhores, queria o corpo dele mais perto. Queria beijá-lo com mais força. Já que o estrago estava feito, era melhor aproveitar.

Devagar relaxou o corpo na árvore e deixou as mãos subirem quase nada, roçando nos braços do outro rapaz. Jacob estremeceu com a pele fria do outro, mas não quebrou o beijo, deixando-o um pouco mais preciso. Sua língua se tornou mais urgente e Edward sorriu no meio do beijo ao perceber que poderia reagir um pouco mais ao beijo, sem se preocupar em assustar o lobisomem.

Os corpos estavam colados, um beijo mais violento, como se brigassem pelo controle. Jacob empurrou mais um pouco seu corpo contra o de Edward, vendo que o vampiro reagia afastando a perna milímetros. Aquilo seria diferente, não sabia bem o que fazer, mas deixaria acontecer. Edward via a mente do lobisomem, e as possibilidades que ele estava pensando, não pôde evitar sorrir durante o beijo. Não sabia bem o que fazer também, mas certamente daria um jeito.

-Pare de se preocupar tanto.

-Pare de ler minha mente. – disse Jacob, afastando-se somente o suficiente para achar os botões na camiseta de Edward e começar abri-los.

_Equally destructive as we are_

_Don't you think we've also gone too far?_

_We are just a part of this machine and its endless stream_

Edward deixou que ele abrisse seus botões naquela lentidão que fazia a vontade crescer, sua boca se inundava de um gosto amargo que ele conhecia, mas era mais fácil controlar o veneno com Jacob do que com Bella. Não sabia bem porque, talvez fosse pelo fato de amá-la e a Jacob não. Não sabia, mas no momento estava esforçando-se ao máximo para não jogar o garoto contra o chão de terra e fazer certas coisas que estavam flutuando em sua mente.

O tecido desceu pelos braços de Edward e Jacob fitou aquela pele quase translúcida, quase irresistível de se tocar. Agora entendia porque Bella estava com ele, ele parecia uma estatua que viam nos livros da escola, as quais as garotas suspiravam. Não podia negar, o vampiro tinha um corpo bonito. Olhou em seu rosto e percebeu que ele sorria, mas de um jeito malicioso, certamente por causa de seu pensamento. Buscou os lábios dele outra vez, suas mãos quentes espalmando-se no corpo gelado do outro. Edward sentiu-se no direito de fazer o mesmo e suas mãos espalmaram-se nas costas de Jacob, puxando fracamente o garoto para ele.

Seus lábios desceram pelo maxilar de Edward, beijando a pele fria dele, chegando ao pescoço, percebendo que o vampiro começava a trocar as posições, virando-o e empurrando-o contra a árvore. Deixou que ele fizesse isso, e no segundo seguinte, as mãos frias de Edward estavam abrindo seu cinto. Interrompeu o beijo e ficou olhando-o, vendo que ele parecia se divertir com sua confusão.

-Vai ser difícil fazermos isso com roupas. – disse Edward, começando a abrir o botão da calça do moreno e o zíper, vendo que o garoto estava estático ainda. – Quer que eu pare?

-N... não. – gaguejou e Edward afastou-se alguns passos, olhando para o garoto. Não continuaria caso ele tivesse alguma dúvida, não seria certo e nem prazeroso para nenhum deles.

-Ponha a cabeça no lugar e conversamos depois.

-Está a brincar, não? – a voz de Jacob era surpresa, não estava acreditando que o vampiro iria embora. – Você não quer e coloca a culpa em mim.

-Você ao menos sabe o que quer?

A pergunta ecoou pelo silêncio da floresta, se encaravam com certa hostilidade.

-Sei. – avançou contra o vampiro. – Acabar logo com isso.

_Alarming silence_

_Predicts the violence that is yet to come_

_We are senseless_

A voz de Jacob foi um incentivo para Edward, assim que o lobo chegou perto, o segurou e o beijou novamente, lembrando-se que não tinha que ser tão delicado com ele como era com Bella. Poderia deixar sua mão correr pela pele morena dele, deslizar pelas costas com mais força, puxá-lo para junto de si com um pouco mais de vontade. Não era preciso ler na mente do rapaz se ele estava gostando, sentia na pele ainda mais quente que o normal, na reação que ele estava tendo.

Jacob descolou seus lábios dos de Edward, apenas para descê-los na direção do pescoço do ruivo, mordendo, sugando, tentando deixar marcas avermelhadas, mesmo sabendo que não ia conseguir. Botões voaram para todos os lados quando suas mãos puxaram a camisa que o vampiro vestia para os lados, deixando-o com a pele a mostra. Edward empurrou o moreno, pressionando-o contra uma árvore, fazendo-o escorregar por ela, as costas raspando nas cascas já soltas, machucando-o.

Edward riu, de uma maneira que somente incentivou Jacob a puxá-lo para mais perto, deitando-o no chão. Não sabia bem por onde começar, mas decidiu que faria o que achasse certo, caso não fosse... paciência. Sua língua corria pela linha do maxilar de Edward, vendo-o travar os dentes, o corpo reagindo notavelmente. Sentia que o vampiro estava excitado, as mãos dele, um pouco mais cuidadosas que antes.

Continuou a trilhar beijos por todo o pescoço de Edward, suas mãos passando pelos braços do vampiro, sentindo a pele fria dele contra a sua quente. Edward deixou um leve gemido escapar de sua boca ao sentir a língua de Jacob descer por seu pescoço. Era demais para ele, inverteu a situação, virando aquele rapaz alto e forte, pressionando-o no chão. Sorriu do susto dele, vendo-o retribuir o sorriso brevemente, para depois puxá-lo para um beijo, uma mão começando a procurar o cinto em sua calça.

_Proud while blindness is catching up with us_

_We must measure_

_While the pressure of nature's force expands_

-Bella é mais calma. – zombou o vampiro, deixando o lobisomem um pouco irritado com a comparação e com a revelação de que ele e Bella faziam tais coisas.

-Eu não. – foi a resposta que Edward precisava ouvir. Sua mão direita prendeu o rapaz no chão, a outra abrindo a calça dele, vendo-o lhe olhar com certo receio. Desceu os lábios até alcançar o lóbulo dele, falando e sugando ao mesmo tempo. – Jacob, não acho que tremer seja parte da situação.

Jacob cerrou os dentes para não ficar mais nervoso, o cheiro do vampiro lhe deixava com sentimentos conflitantes. Por um lado queria jogá-lo longe, por outro, queria jogá-lo no chão e tê-lo. Era engraçado brigar consigo mesmo. Sentiu a pele gelada dos dedos de Edward quando eles entraram em sua calça, por cima de sua boxer, e o moreno não pôde não arquear perante o toque.

-Parou de tremer? – zombou o ruivo, sentindo o outro rapaz. Sentia que Jacob ficava cada vez mais excitado. O rapaz pareceu rosnar diante de sua pergunta, e riu disso, ainda deitado com o corpo por cima do moreno, sua mão se movimentando sobre o outro com mais velocidade.

-Não é justo. – comentou Jacob, sua mão puxando o cinto de Edward com força excessiva, sentindo que a peça se soltava, deixando espaço para sua mão.

A mão quente do lobisomem entrou em sua calça, e foi a vez de Edward gemer e arquear. O toque era preciso, o rapaz sabia perfeitamente onde tocar e como tocar. Subindo e descendo a mão, pele contra pele.

-Não é justo continuar com roupas.

A frase de Edward pareceu ser a palavra chave para atiçar todos os sentidos de Jacob, que começou a tirar a roupa do vampiro, uma rapidez sem precedentes. Somente parte das roupas saiu do corpo, calça presas nos tornozelos, camisa de Edward presa nos ombros – os pedaços que sobrara da camisa. Beijaram-se novamente, as línguas se encontrando com força, um empurrava o corpo contra o outro. E Jacob gemeu profundamente, sentindo a mão de Edward em si, lhe acariciando com delicadeza e força na medida certa. Sem nunca perder o ritmo, sentindo que o rapaz estava quase enlouquecendo.

Edward sentia que Jacob perdia o foco às vezes, parando de trabalhar em si, mas não se importava. Postou-se entre as pernas do lobo, afastando-as devagar e trazendo as pernas dele para cima de seu colo, como se o fosse colocar sentado. Mas o fez ficar deitado, as mãos em seus cabelos, fios vermelhos por entre os dedos bronzeados do lobo. O beijou, forçando-se para dentro dele, pedindo passagem.

-Ah...

Foi a única expressão que Jacob teve ao sentir Edward, e gemeu. Um gemido do fundo de sua garganta, fazendo seu corpo sacudir, tremer e receber com certo incômodo Edward. Esperou, esperou a dor cessar, aquilo era insano, estava deitado no chão da floresta, Edward Cullen dentro de si, e ele sentia um prazer que nenhuma garota soube dar. Edward lia cada pensamento na mente do rapaz, e gostava do que ouvia. A sensação de estar no corpo de Jacob Black era diferente, prazerosa em níveis que Edward não conseguia identificar.

_We feel minor_

_Punished and meager_

_Betrayed by all our gods_

-Continue. – disse Jacob quando sentiu que conseguiria continuar, ignorando a dor que ainda sentia. Puxou Edward para um beijo, curvando seu corpo, fazendo o ruivo entrar um pouco mais em si. Gemeu profundamente novamente, dessa vez dentro da boca do vampiro, incentivando-o a continuar.

Passou a mover seu corpo calmamente, entrando e saindo, fazendo o lobo arquear, gemendo de dor e de prazer, acostumando-se. Era doloroso, tinha plena certeza, mas que era prazeroso, também tinha certeza. Segurou uma das mãos do moreno, facilitando ao puxá-lo mais para si, movimentando seu corpo de encontro ao dele, sentindo arrepios subir por suas costas. A mão em sua cintura o empurrava e puxava, seu quadril batia contra o outro com cada vez mais força e rapidez.

Logo o ritmo estava acelerado e ambos gemiam, Jacob um pouco mais alto, sentido a mão de Edward que estava em sua cintura segurar seu membro com força, subindo e descendo. Ritmo acelerado como o de seus quadris. Fechou os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior, sentindo-se tão próximo do ápice, que achava que já estava lá. Seu corpo formigava, as pedras, folhas e outras coisas no chão, não faziam diferença. O que importava era o corpo de Edward dentro do seu, impulsionando-se cada vez mais. Com mais vontade. Era quase possível sentir o vampiro quente, a pele dele tornar-se quase quente demais.

Viu o lobisomem arquear, um gemido escapara por seus lábios entreabertos, como se fosse um uivo. E ele se derramou em sua mão, sentindo que o rapaz estremecia conforme continuava a se impulsionar contra ele. E Edward sabia que não duraria muito mais, logo chegaria ao clímax também. Viu que os olhos de Jacob miraram sua face com força, como se estivesse o desafiando a continuar com aquilo por mais tempo, e não teve escolha. Acelerou o ritmo, sentindo-se quente, sentindo-se humano. Era uma sensação boa, impulsionar o corpo contra o de Jacob, sentir que chegava ao máximo e aquela sensação de felicidade lhe invadir com força. Era o ápice, a vontade satisfeita, seu corpo ainda desejando o outro, porém, no momento cansado demais para tal situação.

Jacob sentiu que Edward chegara ao clímax, e sentiu-se bobo. Era uma felicidade tão instantânea que passava rápido demais. O corpo do ruivo desabou contra o seu e rolou para o lado, separando-os, fazendo ambos gemerem. Não se olharam, não se falaram, apenas ficaram deitados ali, respirando, controlando as emoções. O lobisomem foi o primeiro a se mexer e começar a se vestir outra vez, sem olhar para o lado. Uma certa vergonha tomando conta de sua mente. Edward riu perante isso, começando a se arrumar também, sem nunca deixar de olhar o rapaz ao lado.

_'We are a part of it, we are equally destructive'_

-Lobo, você me faz rir.

Jacob se pôs de pé, olhando para Edward ainda deitado no chão de terra, a roupa já recomposta, menos a camisa, pois o Black a rasgara. Via um sorriso ladino na face do Cullen, e não conseguiu não sorrir, mesmo que minimamente.

-Não acontecerá novamente... Bella é sua noiva.

-Eu sei que ela é minha noiva. – comentou ainda deitado, olhando o lobo e a grande confusão na mente dele. – E nada me impede de "brigar" com você.

Jacob piscou várias vezes e balançou a cabeça, virando-se e seguindo seu caminho. Iria para casa, aquilo que estava fazendo era loucura. Sentiu o frio diferente que não pertencia ao tempo, mas sim ao corpo do vampiro. Olhou para o lado e viu que ele estava ali, parado perto de si, os olhos atentos.

-Vamos deixar claro uma coisa. Isso aqui é destrutivo. – disse Edward sério, vendo o lobisomem lhe olhar atento, as mãos se fechando de repente. – Não se engane de achar que vai parar, sabe bem que não vai.

-Nem você.

-Ambos destrutivos. – terminou Edward, levantando o lado esquerdo dos lábios, vendo o moreno olhar naquela direção. – E assim seguimos.

-Sabe onde me encontrar. – disse Jacob, virando-se e continuando seu caminho, sentindo o frio do vampiro ficar para trás.

Edward apenas ficou olhando o rapaz ir embora. Aquilo uma hora não daria certo, ambos se conheciam o suficiente para saber que aquilo era diferente demais, estranho demais. Destrutivo demais. E não seria apenas referente à força que se tornariam destrutivos um para o outro.

_Equally destructive as we are_

_Don't you think we've also gone too far?_

_We are just a part of this machine and its endless stream._

FIM.

* * *

**Tradução da música: After Forever – Equally Destructive**

_A terra está tremendo_

_Ondas estão quebrando_

_O vento perdeu controle_

_O ar está mudando enquanto sua força de levantamento engana a gravidade_

_Uma imensa erupção_

_Vastas explosões_

_Quando ela rompe a terra_

_A água está quebrando_

_Ondas estão soando mortais e excessivas_

_'Mas nós somos igualmente destrutivos'_

_Igualmente destrutivos como nós somos_

_Você não acha que nós também fomos longe demais?_

_Nós somos apenas parte desse mecanismo e seu fluxo eterno_

_Silêncio alarmante_

_Prediz a violência que ainda está por vir_

_Nós somos insensatos_

_Orgulhosos enquanto a ignorância se emparelha conosco_

_Nós precisamos tomar medidas_

_Embora a pressão da força da natureza se estenda_

_Nos sentimos inferiores_

_Castigados e fracos_

_Abandonados por todos nossos deuses_

_'Nós somos uma parte disto, nós somos igualmente destrutivos'_

_Igualmente destrutivos como nós somos_

_Você não acha que nós também fomos longe demais?_

_Nós somos apenas parte desse mecanismo e seu fluxo eterno._

* * *

**_Comentem??_**

**_Kiss_**


End file.
